


Good

by Nachtnelke



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Beta Read, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtnelke/pseuds/Nachtnelke
Summary: Danzo tests a Root Anbu to see if he is as emotionless as he should be.





	Good

„Unmask.“ Danzo ordered as he got up from his chair to walk around the Root Anbu kneeling in his office. 

He came to a halt in front of the figure and used his cane to tilt the Root's chin up until he was looking into his eyes. Studying the face for any hint of emotion he brought down his staff hard on the younger man's cheek.  
Whilst the head snapped to the side the Anbu managed to keep his balance enough not to topple over. 

Good. 

 

He hadn't twitched or tried to dodge as the rod came down. 

Very good.

 

„Get up.“

Inspecting the wound close up Danzo could see where the skin had torn, where the flesh split open and bled. The swelling was already setting in but more important was the lack of any sign of pain the Anbu was showing. Danzo kept studying his eyes for any emotion be it fear or rage. 

Nothing. 

Good.

 

Holding eye contact Danzo put his fingers into the wound and pressed down. He had controlled his strength and knew the cheekbone wasn't broken. Just cracked. It wouldn't need any medical attention.

The Root didn't flinch or try to get away. 

Good.

 

Satisfied he peeled back the Anbu's lips to look at his teeth. They were stained with blood.

„Open.“

It wouldn't do if the Root member had had to bite his tongue or cheek just to keep from making a noise. 

Disgusting.

 

Alas no. The wounds sustained from the hit seemed to be the cause of the blood. 

Good.

 

He still pressed down onto the tongue hard enough for a normal – substandard – person to start retching. The Anbu didn't. 

Good. 

 

How disgraceful it would be if his Root couldn't overcome something as plebeian as the human gag reflex.

Shoving a hand down the man's pants didn't elect so much as a blink from him, neither did crushing his genitals in a punishing grip. 

Good.

 

The Anbu's gaze remained vacant even as Danzo softened his grip and gave the tender dick a few rough strokes. It had hurt but Danzo couldn't see any signs of pain in the Root's face or body language. 

What registered was the cock hardening in his hand, the stuttering of breath and the flush colouring his Anbu's visage.

Unacceptable.

 

Pulling his hand back he slapped the man's injured cheek before turning away an walking back to his chair.

“Put him back into the training barracks. Again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was my first fic ever. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Please don't judge me?


End file.
